Koh
by musickeeper94
Summary: The mortals and spirits angered him to no end. Soon this spirit figured out a way to make himself known and feared throughout the spirit world.


Hey guys! So my second fanfiction, and for those who read my first one, thank you so much! This one is a bit on the dark side, but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

How I loathe the other spirits. What cruel joke has passed through these perfect lands? Is it not enough that we have what we need, and that the afflictions we perform do not cause harm? But no, the others have adopted an idea of such disgust. A physical world for those lesser than us, one where the souls of millions are guided by us in a cloudy veil only broken through death, is what was to be created. The heavens crackled with debate, in which I supplied the thunder. Do mere mortals in body deserve to withstand the horrors the physical brings? The pain of such sorrow, which I admit I didn't mind, was the least worry that pained me. Why should we worry of such worthless creatures that scurry in the dirt for years to come only to grant them later with paradise? I suggested we provide them an alternate ending, one that lacks the beauty of our world. The spiritual should always outlive the physical, and never should they cross paths. Thus we should not create the horrible world seen in the plans.

They saw my cruelty.

The blinding light that struck me down hurt more than a thousand suns. The daylight burned, and I quickly found my way to a dead, hollow tree. The dark, bleak look inside quenched my thirst for health. It was only then that I saw what had become of me. My beautiful pallor and grace had been replaced by the appearance of a disgusting creature. The older and wiser spirits had cursed me to crawl in filth. To think they would rather support mere mortals than respect a spirit like me angered me. How dare they do this! How dare they forsake who I once was and leave me to hide in shadow! I could never leave my tree, for I can no longer bear to look at the sunlight which caused my pain. I had been cast as a creature of the dark.

The physical realm had begun. Beasts, creatures, and humans were created from the dust. Several spirits, which were of such little mind and decency, left our perfect world to join the creatures of the dirt. They had hopes that one day they could teach the simple beings the great power of us spirits. I hoped no such thing would happen. But a thousand years had passed and mortals had our art, our knowledge, and even our beauty. How crushed I was.

Yet I had not grown out of the knowledge of my world. The spirits celebrated their success on the earth, and frequently sought to rub it in. Oh how they looked at me! Several saw my face and laughed, obviously enjoying the pain the high sun had given me. Their smiles, red cheeks, and sparkling eyes filled me with anger. Even worse than their laughter, however, was the quivering expression of fear. I was a monster to their eyes, a creature of hell. My long, insect-like body made them tremble; some even screamed. How could they fear what once used to be beautiful? Oh how my hatred boiled inside of me. I could no longer take the pitiful emotions presented in front of me by lower beings, especially when my expression was always the same pale face.

I wanted to steal from them. I yearned to curse others and take their beauty. How wonderful that sounded! The bright eyes that had shown with either fear or humor would be shut forever, and no longer would the filth in front of me smile with pleasure or scream with terror. I could be the deliverer from their feelings and take their pride. All my suffering solved the one solution for revenge. What good is a person, a creature, or a spirit without its face? And to think I could use their expressions to cause harm to others filled me with joy. The blank face would represent my feelings to the mortals and spirits.

I tried it first with the animal spirits. They never had much of a plan in this paradise anyway, so I felt no regret for approaching an owl that had wondered too far into my lair. It was too simple. His eyes grew big at the sight of me, and his beak opened to cry for help. It took only a second to silence him. I could see him through the owl's own eyes flying around helplessly, not knowing where to go. The blank look on the front of his head made me smile with his own beak. Already had I began to succeed. Soon a chimp wondered through my home by accident, and his shriek of terror was also cut short. Soon I found it too easy to lure the departed mortals in my lair, for they were so easily deceived. Men who were once brave warriors fell into my trap and their true feelings were exposed. And I loved their anguish. Woman too fell victim to my terror. The easiest target, however, was the children who so carelessly stepped into my lair. My collection of faces was growing so rapidly that no longer was I seen as a helpless creature who had been cursed. Everyone in this paradise feared me, for they knew what reputation I held.

I was Koh the Face Stealer.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! And please do review if you have the time!


End file.
